The Return of Magic
by xbloomxx
Summary: helia and bloom lived thier lives on earth.soon they find out that they are magical.they set off on a quest to find the other royals of the magical realms.will they be able to make them belive in magic and save their home?
1. WHO ARE YOU ?

**hey so their was a problem and my story got deleted so i started it over.**

**im so so sorry about the confusion. :(**

**disclamair: i do not own winx club i only own my ideas. the real owner is Iginio Straffi**

**Chapter 1: who are you?**

on a sunny day in the middle of july it was a slow day for the association for royal protection(arp).all of a sudden a girl and boy ran in. the girl had fiery red hair that reached her waist, she had bright blue eyes. she was wearing a sky blue tank-top with white stripes and a sky blue mini skirt with socks that went over her knees. the boy had jet blue hair and was wearing a green poets shirt and jeans, he also had deep blue eyes

."who are you" said Rita the commanderof ARP. "I am Bloom princess of Sparx and this is my twin brother Helia prince of Sparx."it is a pleasure to meet you your highnesses" said Rita while bowing "to why do we have the honor of being in your presents."

"oh how i wish that we were just here to drop in and say hi" started Bloom

"sadly we were sent here by our mother queen Mariam of Sparx and our father King Oritel of Sparx after our kingdom was attacked by strange women that seemed to be controlling ice, lightning, darkness and thunder." rita stood up and looked a momment of scilence rits said'Bloom Helia you are no ordinary prince and princess, bloom you are a fairy.''

''WHAT! No i can't be a fairy! I am not a fairy.'' screamed Bloom.

''Yes you are, you are the most powerful fariy in all realms of magic'' said Rita calmly.''My sister is not a fariy.'' said Helia ''what are the realms of magic?'' asked bloom couriously.''the realms of magic are 8 enchanted planets'' responed Rita.''what are the names of these realms?'' asked Bloom again getting more interested in the conversation.

''They are Eracklion, Magix, Solaria, Linphea, Tides, Harmonic Nebula, and Sparks'' said Rita. 'what?"Bloom and Helia sceamed. "No! Sparx is not a realm it is an island south of Europe "said Helia."i am sorry but many years ago the royals of these realms decided that to keep there children safe they had to make them belive they were human till the time was right"said rita.

"WHAT! Stop lying!"yelled helia."Helia ! stop acting like a child you are a prince!" screamed Bloom.

Helia just pouted. "Bloom has you mother ever told you about the Company of Light?" "yeah but thier just made up bedtime stories"said Bloom. "No Bloom they are and those stories are true but do you know about the Light Warriors?" asked rita again." "yeah"

"Bloom Helia it is time that you learn the truth about yourselves, your powers, your parents, your kingdom and your future." said rita.

**OK thats the first chapter of this story. **


	2. THE STORY

**hey! hey! hey!**

**disclamair: i do not own winx club i only own my ideas. the real owner is Iginio Straffi**

**Chapter 2: THE STORY**

"Are you both ready to hear the truth" asked Rita. 'YEAH' said Bloom." whatever " responded Helia.

Then Bloom glared at him so he shut up."OK we will begin the story"

_**story/flashback**_

"we must keep them safe when they are born"said Mariam. "why we totally destroyed those witches"said Luna

"Luna, (1) Freeze ,Cloudy and Discord would never give up so easily" said (2)Ivy.

"your right Ivy, they must be waiting to strike when our kids are born" said (3) Melody.

"scilence" screamed Mariam.

"we all know that the only place they may be safe is on Earth" said Mariam."My daughter will be born a princess and she will be nothing less" said Luna. "Luna" they all said exasperated.

"well its true not only for me but for you girls too" said Luna trieing to defend herself. Whispers flew threw the room. "Quiet" said faragonda. "thank you faragonda" said Mariam. "Luna i understand your point, we dont want our children to live as peseants and eat dirt" said Mariam.

all of them nodded in agreement.

"I have an idea . We could use convergence to turn our planets into islands on Earth so that we may be able to continue to live as royals" said Mariam

"This idea is very logical but what about our magic" said **(4)**Tera."We could put up an anti-magic barrier" said **(5) **Niobi."An anti-what barrier" asked Luna confused." an anti -magic barrier is a barrier that will not let whoever is in the barrier use magic unless its an emergency" said Tera.

"i like this idea" said Mariam.

"Then lets do it" said Niobi."remember we are not allowed to tell our children unless we have to or they are old enough and have their own children" said Melody.

"Got it" they all said.

_let our magic loose_

_may our powers converge_

_turn our planets into islandssend them to earth_

**YEAH so thats chapter 2 of my story. im so so sorry that i havent updated im a while. i had an emmergency plus now i just got sick so i will try to update as soon as possible.**

**(1)i made their names up. they are like the trix's moms. they are not the ansetral witches**

**(2)floras mom and queen of linphea. i made up the name**

**(3)musa's mom. queen of melody. made up the name.**

**(4)tecna's of zenith. made up name.**

**(5)layla's mom. queen of tides. got the name from the winx club page on .**

**BYE!**


	3. Finding Your Power The Mission

**HI EVERYBODY **

**sorry for the confusion.**

**DISCLAMAIR- I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB **

**chapter 3: finding your power/the mission**

**HELIAS POV**

this cant be true. She has to be lying. How dare she trynto make us belive in magic. No way is she going to make me belive in magic.

"are you two alright" said Rita.

"no" i said.

"yes" Bloom said.

"im leaving i dont belive one word your saying." i said

"im staying" siad Bloom

" no your not" i said while trying to grab her hand but she didnt let me." No! Im staying. If i really am a fairy them mom and dad could be in serious trouble." said Bloom

"yeah if you are a fairy. Which you are not." i said.

_I cant belive she would want to stay here any longer. This woman is obiously crazy._

**END POV**

**NORMAL POV**

"STOP IT" yelled Rita."you two must belive in magic if you are free Sparx"

"why should we belive you?we dont even know you"said Helia

"Helia be nice. she is a member of the council" said Bloom.

"No. we have been to those mettings before and i have never seen her before." said Helia in an annoyed tone.

" yeah of couse not. if you were paying attention to the story you would have heard magix and in moms stories she said that Magix was the place were all the realms are united as one and the 3 forms of magic live in harmony. plus look at her necklace, it has the sign of sparx, dragon and all" said Bloom while pointing at Ritas necklace that. it was a circle and in the middle there was a dragon that made an S.

"Were did u get that" screamed Helia.

"your mother gave it to me when she asked me to be the representive of Sparx on the Magix council" said rita

"will you stop with the lies and tell us the truth, how dare you start filling my sisters head with all these ideas of magic and faries" said helia." he is very arrogent " whispered Rita to Bloom."Tell me about it"Bloom whispered back.

"helia, im your sister, i know that your scared and dont want to belive that this is true. i dont want to belive it either. i dont want to belive that these evil people attacked are kingdom and took mom and dad." started Bloom"i want to belive that this is a dream and that i will wake up in my bed on sparx, but its not helia. this is the real world and this is happening. helia i need your help, your my brother we have always done everything together. mom and dad have protected us all are lives. they cant do that know so we have to start were they left off an deffeat these villans once and for all"

"this is really important to you sis, so ill help" said helia while giving his sister a hug.

"know that you are both agree we should begin" said rita."begin what" helia and bloom said in usion."finding out your powers of course" said rita." ok"said bloom." i will return in a minute with something very important"

**after a minute rita came back with a gold box in her hands**

"Bloom please step foward" said rita."ok"said Bloom while stepping foward. Rita placed the box in Bloom's hands.

All of a sudden Bloom started to glow blue and it made Bloom levetate. then the box opened and out came a flame. The flame rose them went into Blooms chest. Slowly Bloom went back on the ground.

"That felt amazing" said Bloom with a big smile on her face

"Bloom you are the Fairy of The Dragon Flame just as i guessed" said Rita.

"whats the dragon flame" asked Bloom dumbfounded at the fact that she was a fairy.

"it is a very special and powerful power that many people will try to take from you Bloom" said Rita

"ok, rita i have a question for you" said Bloom

"Yes Bloom" said Rita. "were are the other 7 realms, are they still islands or were they attacked to?" asked Bloom. "Helia Bloom, Sparx is just the first realm to be attacked. The people who attacked your kingdom will now set off to destroy all the other kingdoms just like they did to yours" responded Rita.

"thats terrible" said Helia.

"cant the 'Company of Light ' or ' Light Warriors '**(1)** do anything to help save the realms" said Bloom

" Bloom the company of light needs your mother and father to lead them. as for the light warriors they are now the queens of their home kingdoms. they will most likely not leave their peaceful lives to go out and fight villans again. some of them may have forgotten about thier magic its been 16 years." said rita.

"we cant just let these witches get away with their plans and take over the realms." said Bloom. "my sister is right there must be someone that could stop them" said Helia.

"you two have alot of courage and good will" said rita "good will and courage alone is not enough to take down the witches. you will need to find the other royals of the Magix dimension."

**Another wonderful chapter. this story is so much fun to write.**

**(1)**

**its kinda the group name of the winx's mothers. i wanted to make there mothers close.**

**ok so in the next chapter they will set off to find the first royal.**

**which royal do you think they should find first? please help me i cant make up my mind.**


	4. the princess of zenith

**hey hey hey**

**thanks for the reviews and for voting for a royal.**

**the first royal is_ TECNA_.**

**CHAPTER 4**

**THE PRINCESS OF ZENITH**

"How exactly are we suppose to find these royals. Its not like theirs a map that tells us were these kingdoms are." said Helia

"here" said Rita while thowing Helia a scroll.

helia opened the scroll to see a map."do you always have to prove me wrong"said helia."Hey, look it shows Zenith my mom told me about this the kingdom of technology right?" said Bloom after she took the map from Helia's hands. "yes Bloom you are i remember correctly zenith is curently ruled by Queen Tera and King Arnold."**(1)"**cool so how do we get there the map says that zenith is near Japan. thats far from here". said Bloom. "yes but that is why you have this" said rita while showing Bloom a ring with a red heart on it.**(2) **"No offence but how will a ring help us get to zenith"said helia.

"Bloom please throw your ring in the air, yell Sparx and catch what falls." said Rita.

Bloom nodded and threw her ring in the air and yelled " Sparx "

the ring started to glow and transformed into a caught it and stared in amazement at her had a red dragon forming an "S".

"wow this is so cool" said Bloom. " you did a good jod Bloom, know the hard part starts" said Rita.

**BLOOM'S POV**

_'I cant belive i actually did that. It felt so good to catch. I hope we can find all the other royals and make them belive us 'Thought Bloom_

"Bloom your scepter has many uses but the most important for you to master is teleportotion" said Rita. "how am i suppose to do that i didnt even know i had magic till a few hours ago." I said. "just say _transportus _and the name of the place you wish to go" siad Rita. I nodded.

All of a sudden it satarted to get really cold. Then the lights started to go on and off.

"Rita whats going on" I said while begining to cry.

_'this remminds me of when Sparx was attacked. the exact same things happened. the light. the they came. they destroyed everything'_

_" _Bloom, dont worry. Im here they wont hurt you" said Helia while trieng to comfort me but this just brought back so many memories."Bloom Helia you must flee. they have found you. you must find the other royals you are our last hope" yelled Rita.

"how Rita? We dont know anything about them or their kingdoms and how will we make them belive in us" i said.

"you must find a way,you have the map, the scepter of sparx, and the box of powers. that is all you will need. you just need to figure out how to use them." said rita "now go and be safe"

I nodded and threw my ring in the air and yelled "sparx." i held my scepter in my hand and was about to create a portal when i heard Rita scream. I turned around to see Rita on the ground panting and the girls levitating over had white hair in a high pony tail and was wearing a blue outfit with a necklace in the shape of an "I." the second girl had brown silk hair was wearing a puple outfit and had a necklace in the shape of a "D". the last girl had blue frizzy hair and was wearing a dark magenta outfit with a necklace in the shape of a "S".

"wha what do you want" i said

" nothing much just your magic little girl" said the girl in purple

" who are you " i said

"im darcy witch of darkness" said the girl in purple

" im icy witch of ice" the girl in blue said

" im stormy witch of storms" said the girl in dark magenta

" and we are the Trix" they yelled in usion

" know hand over your scepter so we can take your powers" said Icy

"leave my sister alone" yelled helia standing next to me

" oh look the little boy wants to be a hero just like his father" chuckled stormy

" dont talk about my father" I yelled

then i heard Rita whisper "go"

i nodded grabed Helias hand and ran. i could hear the witches come after us.i did the only thing in could think of doing i raised my scepter and yelled "_transportus zenith" _a blue portal apeared and we ran threw.

I saw a girl with purple hair and a boy with orange hair.i heard helia fall to the ground before i did to.

**? pov (a few hours before this happens)**

I was waiting for my friend timmy to come to my palace. he was planing on showing me his planes for a space ship. this may seem far fetched, but not on zenith. zenith is were me and timmy live. Actually im the princess and timmy is the son of one of zeniths dukes.

"tecna" i hear someone say. i turn around to see timmy wailkin towards me with some papers in his hand

"good morning princess" he says while bowing

"timmy you do not need to bow" i said

"alright , wanna see these plans now" he said

"yes so come on" I said while grabing his hand and taking him to my lad.

after tailking abbout the designs for some time a portal apeared. it was blue and sparkly but the most fasinating thing was that two people fell out.a bot with jet blue hair and a girl with fiery red hair. the boy fainted while the girl stared at us then fainted.

i did the only thing i could think of doing and called the gaurds. they came and took the girl and boy to the infermarie. when they left i noticed a ring on the floor. i picked it up and put it in my pocket. then i made a mental note to return the ring to the girl.

**END OF ?POV**

**HELIA'S POV**

i woke up to find myself in a very high tech hospital. All I remmember was going threw the portal with Bloom. Bloom were is she? I looked to my left and sighed with relife my sister was sound asleep. then the door opened an revealed a girl with purple hair and a boy with fiery red hair like bloom.

"who are you " i aksed

" i would like to know the same thing. what buisness do you have on Zenith?" the girl aksed.

" may i ask what gives you the authorite to ask these questions." i responded

"she is tecna princess of Zenith" said the red head boy

"well i am prince helia of sparx and that girl there is my sister is princess bloom of sparx" i responded

" that is not true, if you were then your parents would be here to. i dout they would let their kids come so far away from their kingdom alone" said princess tecna.

" um whats going on here helia. who are these people"said bloom waking up

"your awake " said princess tecna

"uh yeah. who are you" bloom said

"im princess tecna of zenith but, you can call me tecna" she said

" well its nice to meet you tecna- wait did you say that your the princess of zenith" bloom said eagerly

" yeah. bye the way i think this is yours she "said while handing bloom her ring

" thnk you were did you find it" asked bloom

" it was on the ground after you fell from your um eh-what exactly was that thing you fell from" said tecna confused.

"a portal i created using this" bloom said while showing her ring.

tecna laughed "it is highly illogical for that ring to have made that portal"

bloom look mad and she got out of bed and threw her ring in the air , then yelled "sparx".tecna and the red head stared in awe as Bloom held her scepter."who are you what are you" aksed tecna. "this is new to me to. just 12 hours ago i was on sparx taking lessons in how to rule my kingdom and now look were i am. Alot has happened in the past few hours then in my eantier life"

"i would love to hear all about what has happened, but first let me introduce you to my friend" started Tecna"Bloom and Helia this is my friend Timmy"

"Hi " said Timmy

"hi " said bloom

"hey " i said

bloom then told tecna about everything that has happened to us from meeting rita to finding out about our parents past and meeting the trix.

"and if we dont find all these royals ,make them belive in magic and defeat the trix , what happened to uor kingdom will happen to every other kingdom aswell" bloom said ening her story.

"do you belive us "I asked

"yes but i dont think im the right girl. im an inventor not a spell caster" Tecna said

"tecna here open this boox if something happens the you are a fairy. if not will you help us find her" bloom said. tecna nodded and took the box from took a deep and opened it. she glowed just like bloom did before but she glowed purple. out of the box came a green ord with numbers in it and it went into she finally slowly landed onto the ground but when she fell a ring with a green emerald apeared on her finger.

"tecna what is that" timmy asked

"i really dont know timmy. "said tecna

"tecna throw your ring in the air and yell Zenith"

"ok" said tecna not understanding but still did as bloom instructed. she threw her ring in the air and yelled "zenith" then it transformed into a scepter like blooms except that it had green emeralds creating a "Z".

"wow" said tecna

"you are the fairy we were looking for but i think we should leave" said bloom

"what. its about to get dark shouldnt we go in the morning" said timmy

"no. we stayed at ARP for to long and it was attacked. the best thing to do is camp inthe woods so if the trix find us not many people would get hurt" i said

tecna and timmy thought for a momment then nodded.

" i think its best to gather supplies first" said tecna

"not alot only tents , survival aquitment, a first aid kit and some tools we cannot bring to much because their will not be enough people to carry it" said bloom then they gathered all the equipment

**later**

they all had everything they had her scepter ready to create the portal , had the box of powers in my bag and was carrying two was carrying two tents and had her scerpter on her finger in ring had the first aid kit his layser blaster and some swords in his bag.i was carrying some food and cantines of water. i also had a string glove timmy gave me on my hand and the map.

'' ready'' bloom asked

we all nodded an she said

_transportus forest_

we landed in a forest. set up the tents and fell asleep. to wake up to a new day, new adventure and a new royal.

**done with this chapter.**

**so so sorry for not updateing.**

** ill update the next royal musa**

** then layla then flora .**

**(1) tecnas parents queen and king of zenith. i made up their names**

**(2) i decided to give then all scepters**

**please review**


	5. Magic On Harmonic Nebula

**Hi thanks for all the reviews.**

**Summer is finally here so I will be able to update faster and more frequently.**

**Chapter 5**

**Magic on Harmonic Nebula**

**Tecna's POV**

I woke up in a tent then I remember what had happened before. I'm scared that my parents will get mad but bloom left a letter for my mom explaining everything. I hope she understands that how important it is for me to do this. I hope that the Trix don't attack Zenith now that I'm not there. I get out of my tent and see Timmy, Bloom, and Helia packing up their tents.

"Good morning "I say.

"Morning Tecna" they all said together.

"Were are we going today" I asked

"Well Tecna we decided on the fastest way on gathering all the royals, so the kingdom we will visit next is harmonic nebula" said Timmy

"Hey did you guys know that harmonic nebula is the kingdom of music it's ruled only by King Hoe-Boe because Queen Melody died from this sickness three years after giving birth to their daughter Princess Musa. So now the king is super protective of his daughter." Said Bloom

"Ok, Bloom since you know so much about the melody royal family how do you think we should approach this situation "said Helia.

"Hey I was just trying to give you guys some info about this place "bloom said

"You two stop arguing we need to come up with a plan." Said Timmy

"Wouldn't it be easier to just go to melody first then worry about how we get the princess to believe us" said Tecna.

"Fine" Helia and I said in union.

"Tecna I think it's best for you to make the portal" said Timmy

"Yeah I think so to. It's the best way for you to get used to your powers." said Bloom.

"Ok, Bloom. How do I summon a portal? "I asked.

"Just summon your scepter then say _transportus_ and the name of the place you want to go" said bloom.

I nodded and threw my ring in the air and yelled "Zenith". I held my scepter proudly and said _"transportus harmonic nebula"_. A blue portal appeared and we stepped through.

**Musa's POV**

I woke up and looked at my alarm clock. It said 8:30. I immediately got up and ran to my walk in closet. I quickly put on a pair of jeans and my favorite red one strap shirt. Then I ran down the many steps in the palace and finally reached the dining room where I found my dad eating breakfast. I sat down and started eating it very quickly because I was starving. I noticed that my dad was staring at me so I stopped.

"Musa would you please use your manners, if you won't dress like a princess at least act like one" he said.

"Dad do we need to have this conversation every day, I don't care shit what other princesses do in their kingdoms" I said

"Musa" he yelled

"No, they grew up with their mother who spoiled them. I don't want to be like them and dad by the way I know what you're trying to do and it's not working. Dad you will never be mom, I will never have the same love for you as I did for her." I yelled back at his as I stormed out of the palace.

I could hear him call me but I tried to ignore him, which was very hard considering I have freaky good hearing. I kept walking till I reached the royal garden. I sat under a tree and cried until I heard someone sneak up behind me. I turned around and saw my favorite guard and best friend Riven.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey, you know your father is looking for you" he said

"I don't care" I said.

"What did he do" Riven asked

"He was telling me that I'm not acting or dressing like a princess-"before I could say anything else he said "that's bullshit, you dress fine. It's not like you dress like a slut and as for manners, who cares it's not like you're going to some fancy dinner with other royals and this kingdom loves you. Your dad may be the king but you're the princess, you're the kingdoms future don't worry about him he may be your father but he's not the only person in your life" he said

"Thanks" I said while giving him a hug.

We talked for a while then decided to go to one of the villages.

"Hey look at this stage, what they use it for" I asked.

"Well after your mom died your dad band music from the kingdom" he said

"What! My dad did that, why dose he still let me practice music" I asked

"I guess it's in your blood since this kingdom used to be the heart of music" he said.

"Wow I never thought a person could live without music" I said

''Yeah its very boring here know" he said

"Well, I'm going to do something about this" I said as I started to walk to the stage.

"What" Riven said.

I climbed onto the stage and bulged in the microphone. I looked around and found a guitar.

"Hi my name is musa or as you know me princess musa, I'm here to sing you a song." I said into the microphone.

**You Set Me Free**

**By Michelle Branch**

**Can't you see?**

**There's a feeling that's come over me**

**Close your eyes**

**You're the only one that leaves me **

**Completely breathless**

**No need to wonder why**

**Sometimes a gift like this**

**No one can deny**

**Ohhhh, ah**

**Cause I wanted to fly **

**So you gave me your wings**

**And time held its breath**

**So, I could see, Yeah**

**You set me free**

**Ooohhh**

**There's a will**

**There's a way**

**Sometimes words just can't explain**

**This is real**

**I'm afraid**

**I guess there's no hiding, fighting**

**You make me restless**

**You're in my heart**

**The only light that shines**

**There in the dark**

**Ohhhh**

**Cause I wanted to fly**

**So you gave me your wings**

**And time held its breath**

**So I could see, yeah**

**You set me free**

**Ooohhh**

**When I was alone **

**You came around**

**When I was down**

**You pulled me through**

**And there's nothing **

**That I wouldn't do for you**

**Cause I wanted to fly**

**So you gave me your wings**

**And time held its breath**

**So I could see**

**Cause I wanted to fly**

**So you gave me your wings**

**And time held its breath**

**So I could see, yeah**

**You set me free**

I finished my song and the crowd that had formed applauded. I felt amazing, even though I was an amazing singer this was the first time I sang in front of so many people.

**End POV**

**(Bloom, Helia, Timmy, Tecna)**

**Bloom POV**

When we stepped out of the portal, I saw a village but didn't hear any music.

"Tecna where are we" I asked

"I honestly have no idea" Tecna said

"According to the map we are in harmonic nebula" said Helia

"Then were is the music, the dancing, the fun" I said

"That's what we need to find out. This place isn't damaged so the Trix couldn't have attacked" said Timmy

"Hey guys do hear that" said Tecna

"Yeah it sounds like music" I said

"We should go investigate "said Helia

We all nodded and walked in the direction of the music until we found a bunch of people surrounding a stage were a girl our age with jet blue hair was singing. She was amazing. When the song was over the crowd cheered and she bowed. Everything was fun until; this old man with a crown came and yelled "Musa". He must be the king and that girl must be the princess I thought.

"Guys that man must be the king. And the girl must be the royal were looking for." I said.

Before they could respond I heard someone yell. "Leave" I turned to see princess musa yelling at her father.

"Musa enough of this nonsense you are coming home this instance" he yelled

"No" she yelled back

He was about to grab her when I yelled "leave her alone"

The crowd turned to me as I walked up to the stage.

"How dare you speak to the king of this kingdom like that" he yelled at me

"How dare you yell at the princess of Sparx like that" Helia yelled walking up next to me.

"This girl could never be a princess" he said

"Oh now you're gonna get it" I threw my ring in the air and yelled "SPARX" then caught my scepter.

I pointed at him and said "I don't know what your problem is but don't you dare treat the princess of harmonic nebula like that. If she says no than its no"

He stood there in shock and musa said "What are you"

"I'm the same as you musa. I'm a fairy. You're a fairy" I said

"No, it's not true" she said

"It is but if you need proof than here" I said while handing her the box of powers. "Open it" she did as I told her and a red orb of music notes came out and went into her. Then she fell. All of a sudden a boy with magenta hair came onto the stage and went to Musa's side.

"So I am a fairy "musa said

"Yep and by the looks of it, you're the fairy of music" I said

"No way" she said than thought for a moment. She went up to the microphone and said "my people, my father took your music and now I will return it to you." She concentrated and created a red orb. Then she threw it in the air and all of a sudden in the people's hands appeared different instruments.

"Wow" was all I could say

"I did it I helped my people" musa said.

"Musa I think it's time we go" Tecna

"What why" she said.

We told her the story then she agreed.

"Musa would you like the honor of making the portal" Tecna asked

"How do I do that" musa asked

"With your ring silly" I said. She looked at her finger and was shocked when she saw the ring.

"Throw it in the air and say harmonic nebula" I said

"Harmonic nebula" musa yelled as she threw her ring in the air. Then she caught a scepter like Tecna and Bloom's scepter except it had an "H" made out of red rubies.

"Now say _transportus tides _"said Helia

_Transportus tides_

**Another chapter done.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**It means a lot. **

**Love u!**


	6. Magical Waves of Tides

**HEY**

**Chapter 6 is here. **

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed**

**Chapter 4**

**Magical Waves of Tides**

**Musa's POV**

We landed on a beach. I felt someone tap my shoulder and looked up. Riven was standing there holding his hand out for me. I accepted it and he helped me up.

"Musa" I heard someone yell. I turned around saw Bloom, Helia, Tecna and Timmy running our way.

"Hey guys" I said.

"We have to go" said Bloom

"Why this beach is so nice" I whined

"It is but the rest of the cities and villages aren't. They are all destroyed." Bloom said.

"What" Riven and I said in union

"The Trix may have gotten here before us" Helia said. This can't be happening. I thought

"Musa don't worry harmonic nebula as well as zenith will be fine. The Trix don't want our parents or kingdoms. They want us, its best that left" Tecna said

"Yeah, but we should go if we're lucky the royal hasn't been captured yet" Helia said

"Were would the royal be" asked Riven

"Duh, the castle" Bloom said. I couldn't help but laugh at how bloom was trying to pick a fight with Riven. Riven glared at Bloom but she just shrugged it off.

"Let's just go. We might find someone who could help us" said Bloom

"Or walk right into a trap" Helia whispered.

"So Bloom you're the princess of Sparx right" I asked

"Yep, and that party pooper there is my brother aka, prince Helia of Sparx" she said

"Have you ever been out of your realm/kingdom before" I asked

"No, this is my first time leaving Sparx it's also Tecna's first time leaving zenith" she said

"So, musa how did you do that" Tecna asked

"Do what" I asked confused

"You know give your people instruments" said bloom

"Oh well I just did it I was sad and confused but mad because I had found out my father had taken away my kingdoms music" I said

"Wow" Said Tecna

"I wonder if we all can do certain types of magic" Bloom said

"We might have different powers because our kingdoms are very different" Tecna said

All of a sudden I noticed that bloom had stopped walking and froze. We all ran to her and noticed she was looking forward. We looked and saw a horrifying site. The buildings in the city were all torn down and there were no people in the city. It looked like a ghost town. The humongous castle was worse of all the windows were broken and some parts were still on fire. There was ice all over the castle.

It looked horrible. Tears then started to form on the edges of blooms eyes. Helia was comforting her. I felt horrible Bloom seemed like a strong girl but I know that some of the strongest people can be hurt by the smallest things. Remembering my mother makes me cry and I know that Riven's mother abandoning him after his father died hurts riven even if he doesn't want to admit it.

After bloom calmed down we started walking again. After about two hours of walking we finally reached the palace. We were about to walk in we someone threw a block of ice at us.

"Icy where are you" yelled bloom.

**End Musa's POV**

**Bloom's POV**

We were about to walk into the palace of Tides when someone threw a block of ice at us. Everyone looked shocked except for Helia and I. we both knew that this didn't happen by accident. It was done by non-other than icy.

"Icy where are you" I yelled

"You remember me how sweet" she said "I despise sweet"

Then she threw another attack at us. Riven used the sword that Timmy gave him to block it. Musa then threw an attack at icy but missed. Tecna and I then started to throw attacks at her and the boys blocked attacks. But soon someone attacked us from behind and everything went black.

**End Bloom's POV**

**Princess of Tides POV (aka Layla)**

Today started out the same as any other but now I'm fighting for my life. I was walking around the palace with my annoying soon to be husband Nabu. He was the son of the richest family in my kingdom so my parents are planning to make us marry each other.

I was so mad when I found out but thought that I should give him a chance since we are going through the same thing. When I met him I hated him. He was one of the most annoying people I have ever met. He turned everything into a joke.

I don't even understand how he can still smile and make jokes at a time like this. If those witches find us were goners. They came here looking for the princess of Tides.

"Hurry up, we need to find a way to get out of here" I said

"Coming, sheesh she's so bossy" he said/whispered

"What" I said

"Nothing" he said

We kept walking until we reached the throne room. I saw those witches on my parents and my thrones. I was about to walk in and give them a piece when I noticed that there was 6 teenagers around my age on the ground on their knees.

"So I see that you two have made some new friends, care to introduce us" said the witch with snow white hair said.

"Leave us alone Icy" a girl with fiery hair yelled.

"Shut up" said another witch with brown waist long hair said while throwing an attack at the red head. She blocked it with a force field.

"Hey looks like the fire princess learned some new tricks" said the girl with grey and blue hair.

"Shut up stormy" said the witch that the red head called Icy. Then Icy turned her attention to the others. "Listen up fairy; you're not the only one that has been looking for royals. We have the princesses of Tides, Linphea, Solaria and the prince of Eracklion"

"No your lying" a boy with jet blue hair said.

"Shut up" Darcy said.

"As I was saying, if you don't give me your magic we will kill the other royals" Icy said

"I will never give you my magic" the red head said.

"If you don't the royals will die, we will give you an hour to think" Stormy said

"Darcy teleport them to one of the dungeons" Said Icy. Darcy waved her hands and they disappeared.

"Do you think that they fell for it" asked stormy

"Of course, soon the dragon fire will be ours and we will be able to summon they full army of decay" said Icy

"We will be able to gather the rest of the royals take over there kingdoms and take their magic" said Stormy

"And after decades finally finish what our mothers started" said Darcy

I stopped listening and ran to the dungeon with Nabu behind me. I had to find these people they knew something I didn't and that red head couldn't give those witches get the dragon fire or they may rise their army and destroy the rest of my kingdom.

**End Layla's POV**

**Helia's POV**

We were all quiet until Bloom said "I'm going to give them my powers"

We all looked up and said "what!"

"I'm sorry but it's the only way. If I don't those royals may die" Bloom said

"What about you, for all we know you may die if they take your powers" i said

"That's a risk I'm willing to take. Mom always said 'a fairy always lives for others never herself'" she said.

"Bloom how do we know that they are telling the truth" said Tecna.

"What if they are telling the truth" bloom said

"Their lying" said Riven

"How do you know" said Helia

"Everyone does something when they lie. Did you notice how Icy was tapping her foot? That is what I think she does when she lies" said Riven

"There trying to trick us into giving them the Dragon fire" I said

"The what?" asked Timmy?

"The dragon fire is Bloom's power. Rita told us that Bloom is the most powerful fairy in the dimension because she is the fairy of the dragon fire" I said

"If they get the flame who knows what they could do" Musa asked?

"I think you six do" said a voice said from behind. I turned around to see an African girl with brown skin and dark brown hair.

"Who are you" I asked

"I was about to ask you the same but you asked first. I am princess Layla of Tides and this is Nabu of tides." Layla said

"Princess Bloom of Sparx" said Bloom

"Prince Helia of Sparx" I said

"Princess Musa of Harmonic Nebula" said musa

"Riven of Harmonic Nebula" said riven

"Timmy of Zenith" said Timmy

"Princess Tecna of Zenith" said Tecna.

"A whole room of royal's wow what are the chances of that" said Nabu

"Shut up Nabu." Layla said then turned to us "I saw what the witches did to you. I know your fairies and I know that there blackmailing you with me and some other royal's lives. There lying I heard them talk about it after they sent you here. You can't give them the dragon fire or they will raise the army of decay."

"They will pay" I said

"Layla I think you will believe us after what you saw, you are a fairy" Bloom said

"I know. I'm the fairy of waves" she said. All I could do was laugh as Bloom, Musa and Tecna yelled "what"

"How did you know" asked musa

"My mother told as when our kingdom was attacked. She told me that I can't leave the kingdom because soon other fairies would come and give me my powers and I guess that it's you" Layla said.

"We will but right now we must leave this place" said Timmy

"Right" said bloom. She took of her ring and threw it in the air and yelled "Sparx" after catching her scepter she said _transportus beach._

We ended up back on the beach we started at. Bloom then took out the box of powers and handed it to Layla. Layla opened it and a green orb of energy came out and went into her then she landed on the ground and she handed the box of powers to Bloom.

"I like your ring" said musa pointed to the pearl ring on her finger.

"Thanks" Layla said

"Let me guess your mom told you about the rings too" Tecna said

"Yep" Layla said then threw her ring in the air and said "Tides". Her ring transformed into a scepter like the others except that it had a "T" in the middle that was made out of pearls.

"Where are we going" asked Layla

"Linphea" Bloom and I said in union

_Transportus Linphea_

**Ok so just like I said I would I updated today.**

**Please review**

**Thanks (bestie) for the idea.**

**Yay so like it said in the end next planet is Linphea. How do you think Helia will react when he sees flora? **

**Ok so you see the Trix are still trying to get the royals. I know you might have thought that bloom and the others would fight with the Trix but there not because I want it to be one big fight with all the Winx girls and specialist.**

**So next royal is:**

_**Flora **_


	7. Flower Princess Of Linphea

**thanks for all the reviews. school just started so i'll try to update at least once a week but im not 100% sure yet**

**Chapter 7**

**Flower Princess of Linphea**

**Bloom's POV**

After Layla transported us we landed in a field.

"Is everyone ok" i heard Helia ask

"Yeah" we mummbled

"Where are we" riven asked while helping Musa up.

"We are in Linphea" i said standing up "This is the kingdom of flowers"

"How are we going to find the Princess, word must have gotten out about the attack on sparx and tides. If we go up to the palace and talk to the queen and king they are going to throw us in the dungeon" i said

"Yeah and how are we going to fight the Trix if they attack" siad layla " All we can do is teleport"

"Its very logical that the queen of linphea could help us her bieng part of the light warriors. She should know how to help us" said Tecna

"First we need to find the palace" said helia said

"No i think its best to set up camp while theres still a bit of daylight if we continue walking it'll get to dark and we'll be traped in the middle of a giant forest. If we leave in the morning we'll be refreshed and have more energy" said layla.

"layla's right. since we only have 4 tents we need to pair up. Helia and Riven, Musa and Layla, Nabu and Timmy,and i'll share with Tecna" i said

they nodded and started to set up the tents. when the tents were set up we started to gather some food and helia and i were trying to start a fire.

"Can't you use your magic to start a fire?"asked helia

"I don't know how to" i yelled annoyed

"Your the fairy of fire and you cant start a small fire" he screamed

"It's not like i was trained to do this. i just learned i was a fairy a few days ago" i screamed back. I felt so much rage. i started to focus my anger and began to think of fire.

soon my hands started to feel a little bit warm. my brother grabbed my hands and moved them.

"Didnt that hurt" he asked

"What" i asked then looked at the fire behind him then at my hands. "i did that" i asked pointing to the fire.

"Yeah. let me see your hands you hand them in fire they might be burned." he said

"There not but i'm going to bed i'm really tired." i said and walked into my tent.

i layed in my sleeping bag thinking about what i just did. i cant belive i just did that. I need to learn how to use my powers. if it weren't for my brother i may have burned all of linphea.

slowly i closed my eyes and soon i feel asleep.

**Next Morning**

**Helia's POV**

i walked out of the tent to see gaurds looking aroud the camp.

"who are you" i asked

"we were sent to investigate the fire from last night" said one gaurd

"What do you want" said riven coming out of the tent

"We are here to arrest you for illeagle fire in linphea" said another gaurd

"You have no right" said bloom coming out of her tent with tecna

"how so" asked the gaurd amused

"because 1- you are out numbered" started layla

"2- you are dealing with 4 fairies" said musa

"And 3- you are also dealing with trained warriors" said nabu

"your magic will be out of control if you use it" said one gaurd"since when was fire controled" Bloom said while creating a ball of fire. "with one uncontolled attack i can destroy the whole kingdom"

then gaurds looked at each other then bloom. they threw there weapons to the ground and bloom made the ball of fire dissapear.

"now will you take us to the queen. we have some urgent news for her from ARP"(assosiation of royal protection) said bloom

"Of course the palace is about a mile and a half away. If we go we can make it there by mid day" said one of the gaurds said

"of course we just need to pack up our camp" i said

"No time" said one raised his hand and a green light appeared and the camp was packed. i looked in my bag and found my map and box were safe.

"Ok, lets go" said bloom

we walked for about an hour until we reached the city of trees. we had to take these humugeous leaves for half an hour and we landed infront of the linphean palace. the gaurds led us into the throne room were there was a women and girl. the girl looked about the same age as us.

she had honey brown hair and emerald green eyes. her skin was tan not like the girl from Sparx. this girl was really a rare beauty.

"Hello you magesties, my name is Bloom. I am the Princess of Sparx, Daughter of Queen Mariam of Sparx and Fairy of the Dragon Flame" Bloom said

"How is this possible, Mariam made us swear never to tell our kids of the magical dimension." said Queen Ivy

"she didn't tell us. Sparx was attacked and during the fight my mom sent us to ARP. we met rita and she told us everything. Rita didn't come with us because we were attacked by the trix the daughters of Cloudy, Discord and Frezze. they are trying to finish what there mothers started. they are after the royals of each realm. my brother and i have decided to finish off what was started long ago. we have gone to harmonic nebula, Zenith, and Tides gathering the princesses. now we are here to get your daughter the princess of linphea and continue our journey. we also would like to ask that you teach us how to use our magic to defend ourselves. all we know how to do is telport ourselves" said Bloom

"I will send you my daughter. i knew that this was going to happen sooner or later. as for your powers it is simple, you must look inside yourself. Every fairy has a reason to fight. you must belive in yourselfs and the power to transform has always been inside yourself, you just need to belive that it is there." said Queen Ivy "Flora sweety please go to your room and get changed."

So the girls name is flora. it suits her i thought

"Helia" i heard my sister say

"What Bloom" i asked

"Hey, so do you like Flora" she asked

"No" i said if she finds out i like flora she is never going to let it go.

"Too bad, i think she likes you." she said

"She does" i said enthusiastacly

"See, you do like her, in new it" she said victoroiusly

"Ok, so maybe i do have a small crush on her, you can not tell a soul that i like her" i ordered her  
"Helia i swear i will not tell a soul that you like flora." she said

i new what she was doing. when we were 13 she knew i like this duchess daughter. i made her swear not to tell a soul. she instead decided to text all her friends about it. i don't really have alot to worry because she dosen't have a phone but i need to find a way to tell flora that i like her before my sister get her hands on a phone and starts meddleing.

"hi" i heard someone say i looked up and saw flora standing there in a pair of jeans and a pink t-shirt. "I'm flora the princess of Linphea. your sister told me that i could get my powers and scepter from you" she said in a shy voice.

"y-yeah here's t-the box. All you n-need to do is open it" i said while giving her the box

"OK" She said and opened the box

she levetated into the air and a sphere of pink flowers went into her. and a scepter with pink dimonds made an "L" .

"Wow" is what she said

"thats a very nice scepter" i said and she blushed

"Thank you, so were do i teleport us to" she asked

"Solaria" said bloom coming up to us

"were ready" said riven coming up with the others.

"Here bro Queen Ivy gave us new tents and cleaned our clothes" bloom said while passing me my bag and some new clothes. she snapped her fingers and i was wearing them

"Good luck on your mission. Stay safe and stay together." Said Queen Ivy

_"TRANSPORTUS SOLARIA"_

**OK, I'll try updating sooner. I'm so sorry its just that i've been very busy. I'm sorry that it's short, i'l try to make the next chapter longer.**

**So helia has a crush on Flora and it seems that Flora also likes Helia.**

**Will Bloom start meddleing?**

**R&R**

**-xbloomxx**


	8. Sun Power

**i want to thank my friends for helping me with this chapter. I'm also really sorry for the wait. thank to everyone that reviewed.**

**Sun Power**

**Flora's POV**

We landed on Solaria but i accidently teleported us in the air so we l fell to the ground.

"Is everyone alive" asked Timmy

"No" groaned Musa

"Hey are you ok" asked Helia helping me up 'wow he's cute' i thought

"Yeah, sorry i'm not the best telaporter" i said shyly

"It's ok, not eveyone is good at telaporting" he said with a smile on his face

"Come on guys we need to get moving" yelled Bloom

"We should go" i said

"yeah" he said

"So were to" asked musa

"Well we need to train a bit then we could start walking and see were we end up" Bloom said

"Thats the worst plan i heared in my life" Riven said

"Well, dose anybody have a better idea" nobody said anything "Ok so we'll go with my plan"

"OK, so how do we train, its not like there's a handbook" said Musa

"Actually there is but its hidden in a school far away, Alfea, the school for fairies" said Bloom

"How do you know that" asked helia

"Haven't you been paying attention, all those stories mom used to tell us are real" Bloom said

"Umm, Bloom, i think you forgot that alfea was destroyed" i said

"Oh, i forgot" Bloom said

"But i think i remmember something that could help us" i started "my mom used to tell me that 'the strongest magic of all was the magic that came from your heart"

"I remember my mom saying that to" said tecna "but that sounds comlpletly illogical"

"well maybe we it means that the strongest source of energy comes from the inside ourselves, remmember queen Ivy said Every fairy has a reason to fight. that we must belive in ourselves and our power." said musa

"It could be" aggreed layla

"ok, so what is your reason to fight" asked helia

"Avenge my kingdom and people" said bloom and layla

"Protect my kingdom" Musa,Tecna and I said

"OK, so now that you know what your fighting for what do we do" asked timmy

"Right now our priority is to find the other royals before the trix find them, we almost have them all, so i belive the trix may try even harder to stop us" said Tecna

"Well how do we get to the main city" asked bloom. I noticed that helia wasn't with us. i saw him sitting under a tree reading something.

"Hey, what's wrong sweety" i asked. i immediantly regretted saying it "Sorry on Linphea we usaully call our friends 'sweety' sorry .. Helia"

"Its ok,if it helps you feel comfortable and less homesick i'm ok with it" he said but i think i he likes me

i heard some saddnes in his voice 'had he wanted me to call him sweety i thought ' no Flora you must have thought you heard saddness'

"So, Helia, umm what were you reading" i asked

"Oh, its nothing, its just the map that Rita gave me, I figured out that it's a magic map. see if you tap one of the islands it shows a map of the kingdom" He said while showing me "So were here and i figured out that if we start walking we should be able to get to the main city by about sun down."

"Thats a great idea" Bloom said walking up to us

"Yes, i totally agree" i said

"Then we better get walking" said riven

"OK" I said shyly

**End Flora's POV**

**Sevral hours later**

**Bloom's POV**

We were finally in the main city of Solaria It was not at all like I expected

"Wow looks like their celebrateing" said Nabu

"No duh" said layla

i looked at a flier that was on a shop window

**Come out and celabrate the 16th Birthday of our beloved Princces Stella With a Mascarade Ball**

**DATE- AUGUST 19TH**

**TIME-7:30**

And there was a picture of a beautiul girl with blonde hair and fair skin.

"guys look at this" i said and everyone came and looked at the flier

"well looks like we found the royal" said Timmy

"yes but how do we speak to her" asked helia

"well, we could go to the ball and try to find the princess. with the 9 of we should be able to find her" i said

"Ok but what do we wear" aksed layla

"Well i was thinking that we could use our magic to create something" I said

"It could work but we need to go somewhere less public" said Riven

"There was an abbandoned store a few blocks away" nabu said

"Ok so how do you expect us to get in" said Layla

"leave that to riven he's a great lock picker" said musa

"So true" riven said

"Then lets go" i said i was so excited 'after a month of hard work we finally get to have some fun and I might be able to get Flora and Helia together' i thought

By time we got to the store it was 7.

"We need to hurry" Flora said

"Yes, i think the most logical thing would be for flora and bloom to create the dresses, while the rest of us try our best to make masks" said tecna

"ok" i said while taking flora to the back room to create the dresses

"Ok, flora concentrate on the dresses and thay should appear" i said as we stood infront of each other holding hands. soon a light appeared and 5 beautiful dresses apeared

"wow" flora said

"I think we should create something for the boys as well" i said and soon 4 tuxes apeared.

we walked out and found the others still trying to do the girls mask

"need help" flora asked

"yes, we cant come up with mask for us cuz we never saw the dresses before" musa said

"Well, good thing the dresses are done and we were even able to make something for the boys" i said as i twirled my fingers an soon everyone was in thier outfits and we looked amazing. all the boys were in black tuxes with a black bow tie. the girls on the other hand look like princesses even though they really are. (dresses from secret of the lost kingdom endding scene)

"Wow bloom you and flora out did yourselves" said musa twirling in her dress

"Yes, but now we need our masks and we can leave" i said

"Leave that to us" Musa, layla and tecna said. they twirled there fingers and 5 masks apeared

"Cool" flora said putting hers on (same as daphne's from secret of the lost kingdom but smaller and in pink)

"You girls are awsome" i said putinng on mine (same as flora's but in blue)

"Lets go" Musa said looking at the guys. who were putting on there black masks that just covered there eyes.

"Were done, don't worry we still have time" said riven

"I know but i really cant wait to go and dance" musa said

"Me to" layla said

"Remeber we have a mission" i said

"we know" the said in usion.

soon we were infront of the palace and walked in soon everyone split up Musa had dragged riven to the dance floor, timmy and tecna went to get a drink and now were sitting at a table talking about some new hard drive thing layla and nabu were looking for the princess,while i finally made helia ask flora to dance so i was currently getting a glass of punch.

i suddenly felt someone tap my shoulder and i turned to see a guy in a black tux and blue tie. he was wearing a blue mask but i could still see his eyes a bit and they were sky blue.

"Hi" i said politly

"Hi i'm sky" sky said

"I'm bloom" i said

"Well Bloom, i can tell that your not from around here" sky said

"How did you know" i asked

"Well, i never have seen a girl from solaria with fiery red hair like yours" he said

"Well, from were i'm from my hair isn't that wierd" i said

"I imagine so, so bloom will you tell me were you are from" he asked

"Sorry i'm not suppose to talk to stangers" i said playfully

"Well if i tell you about myself i won't be strange" he said "My name is sky, i'm from Eracklion, actually i'm the prince of Eracklion"

"Cool" i said ' maybe he knows the princess of solaria' i wondered

"Wow most girls freak out when they find out who i am" he said "but you act as if you know many royals"

"Yeah well, i'm not like most girls" i started "And i do know many royals, i happen to be Princess Bloom of Sparx"

"Well, i heard Sparx is near Europe, why so far away from home all alone, you could get hurt" sky asked

"I'm not all, I'm with my brother and some friends, and even if i were alone no one would even come close to hurting me" i said

"how so" he asked

"Well, many reason my father trained me to fight, I am a very fast runner and an amazing gymnast, but mostly because i'm a fairy" i said

"Really" he asked

"Yes and i can prove it" i said creating a small fire in the palm of my hands

"Cool" he said

"wait, why aren't you running" i asked

"I would never run, i knew you were special from the first time i saw you and i was right" he said then held my hand as a slow song started and asked "do you want to dance"

"Yes" i responded shyly

We started dancing and i almost forgot about princess stella until musa came up to me.

"Bloom we need to talk" she said

"Is everything ok" asked Sky

"Yes, but i think musa and i really need to talk, i'll meet up with you later" i said

"OK" he said as musa took me away

"What was that" Musa said when we were far enough so he couldn't hear us

"Nothing" i said trying to defend myself

"Whatever, Tecna and Timmy saw storm clouds in the sky" musa began "And i'm betting that our old friends Icy, Darcy and Stormy have something to do with this because it never rains on solaria"

"We need to find the princess" i said

"yes but you the one who told us not to get distracted got distracted with boys" musa scolded

"yeah but i think he knows princess stella, he's the prince of Eracklion" i said happily

"Ok then come on lets go ask him" musa said

"i dont know were he is" i said

"well, i do, i have sonar ears, so, hurry up i can hear him" musa exclaimed. soon i saw Sky talking to a guy in a tux like his but in with a black tie and a blond girl with a mask like ours but in a yellow orange color and a beautilful dress.(stella's secret of the lost kingdom ending scene dress.)

"Hi Sky" i said walking up to him and his friends

"Hi bloom, nice to see you again musa" he said

"You to Prince Sky" musa said politely

"Bloom i would like to introduce you to my best friend and squire Brandon" he said then turned to brandon "Brandon this is Bloom princess of Sparx"

"It is a pleasure to meet you princess bloom" Brandon said while bowing

"No need for formalities, just call me Bloom" i said

"Why dont you let them call you a princess, its better for everyone if they know who there messing with, by the way im princess stella of solaria" the blond girl said

"Its an honor to meet you, princess stella, i do not belive in formalities just like my ansestors did, we belive that the great dragon created us all for a reason and we must respect each other for it no matter what it is" i said

"Wow b. that was deep" musa said

"Its nothing just the truth" i said

"I love your dresses who designed them" asked stella

"ummm" musa said trying to come up with something

"they're custome made by the royal tailors" i lied i couldnt tell her about magic just yet

"cool" she said

"umm can we talk to you" i asked

"sure" she said and gestured the boys to leave

"ok,ok we can take a hint" brandon said while walking away

"See you later bloom" said sky walking away

"Ok sky" i called back

"ohh looks like someone likes prince sky" stella cooed

"no" i said but she looked at me knowing i was lying

"Ok maybe a litte" i said blushing. both musa and stella started laughing

"Ok but stella we need to talk to you about something very important" i said

"Yes the life of many people are at stake" Musa said

"Ummm, i dont know what i can do to help but ok" she said

"Stella do you belive in magic" i asked

"Yeah i used to go to magic shows all the time with brandon and sky but they say im to old" she said exited then annoyed

"Well stella we are fairies" Musa said

"No fairies have wings" stella said

"Ummm yeah we still cant transform but i can do this" i said while doing the same thing i showed sky earlier.

"And i can do this" musa said while twirling her fingers and creating a trail of music notes

"So you really are faries" stella said amazed "AND SO AM I" She screamed

"Nothing to see here" musa said and everybody returned to what they were doing. well, not everybody. My brother and the others came our way even sky and brandon did

"Bloom you cant bring attention to yourself" Helia scolded

"Hey, dude leave her alone" sky said

"Who the heck are you" helia said

"He's prince sky of eracklion" brandon said

"ok, Princey i don't need you to tell me how to take care of my sister" helia said

"Stop it" i said and they looked at me

"Helia stop, dont start picking fights with others" i said and then turned to Stella "Come on stella, we need to leave before they come for you" i said

"Who"stella asked

"Oh you leaving so soon" a wicked voice said from behind me

"Icy" i hissed

"Oh so good, the pixie remembers us" darcy said

"Bloom who are they" stella asked

"We are the trix" said stormy

"Come on we need to leave" helia said

"Oh you really wouldnt leave all these helpless people here to fend for themselves" icy asked throwing an attack at a group of people, luckily they got out of the way

"Come on Bloom we need to run" helia said pulling me away from the ballroom into the hallway. everyone else followed, even sky and brandon

"No, we cant leave all these people to suffer" i said

"Bloom, dont try to play hero, you dont even know how to use your powers" Riven said

"No but i cant leave all these helpless people, i need to do something, my mother would never run and let people get hurt and neither will i" bloom said getting out of helia's grip

"Bl-" helia was cut off with bloom summuning her scepter and running off into the ball room

**Normal pov**

**in the hallway**

"we need to help her" said musa

"yeah" layla exclaimed

"Its the most logical thing to do" tecna said

"Im in" Flora said

"Harmaonic Nebula" "Tides" "Zenith" "Linphea" they shouted summuning there scepters.

"You boys give stella her power and have her telaport us to the and Brandon i think its best if you go to" musa said while running into the ballroom

"ok" the boys said then started running out of the palace with stella

**Ballroom**

**Bloom's POV**

After running into the ballroom i started doging attacks. it was hard because all three were attacking me. soon they had me cornered

"Ready to give up" icy asked

"Never" i said holding on to my scepter hoping something would happen

"Your lose" darcy began

"Prepare to meet you doom" stormy said

"hey witches leave her alone" yelled musa

"look she wants to save her friend how cute" Icy smirked "i despise cute"

"Take this" musa yelled throwing an ord of energy at icy

"You will pay for that" Icy said running after her musa

"voice of nature" flora yelled and trapping icy

"ahh get her" icy yelled and the others started to attack flora, she was holding her scepter infront of her blocking the attacks but soon her scepter broke.

"Nooo" flora yelled, watching her scepter fall to the ground.

"Wow what a weakling" stormy snickered

"Yeah" darcy aggreed

"We'll make a deal with you, give us your powers and we'll let you leave alive, weak and humiliated but alive" icy said finally out of the plants flora traped her in

"No, my mother never ran from a fight and neither will i" flora yelled for the first time since i met her

"Look darcy the wing less fairy thinks she can take us" icy said laughing, then it finally hit me, seeing the others help people get out of the palace and flora fighting with the trix, i finally understood why we were here.

"Maybe she can't alone, but she will with help, soon Trix we will finish what our mothers started all those years ago with your mothers" i yelled walking up to them

"You really think that you and your pampered princesses can take us" Darcy said

"No, i know we can take you" i said creating a ball of fire and threw it at the Trix

"You will pay for that" Icy said, she then said a spell and like 100 ghouls appeared

"Good luck pixies, you'll need it" Icy said before dissapearing with her sisters

"Ahh, we almost had them" i mummbled

"We don't have time for that B., we have bigger problems here" Musa said obiously hearing me

"Ok" i started "They broke floras scepter so im guessing that these ghouls may be able to brake our scepters so be careful"

"Ok" they chourused

"Flora stay near us, try to trap the ghouls and we'll destroy them" i said

"Ok" she said

"Then lets go" Layla said clutching on to her scepter. we then split up into two groups, flora traped the ghouls with her plants and layla used her morphix to create cages around the ghouls. Tecna, Musa and I threw attacks at the cages thoughs destroying the ghouls.

We were about half way done when msua yelled. I turned aroung only to see ghouls pouncing on tecna and musa.

"Oh My Gosh" i yelled throwing balls of fire at the ghouls and but it didnt help because they were all over them. soon there was a bright light behind us and i saw Stella and the guys.

"What the hell happened to musa" Riven excaimed when he saw the ghouls on musa

"The Trix left but they left us a little gift" Layla said

Riven and Timmy then went to help them. we kept throwing Attacks to get some off but soon there were only a few pinning the girls to the ground. we had to stop because we may hurt the others. The boys were able to pry the ghouls off but saddly the girls were uncouncious and the ghouls had already destroyed there scepters.

the boys picked up the girls bridal style. layla picked up the pieces of musa's scepter and i did the same to tecna's pieces.

"Wow, in one day we get attacked and loose three scepters" i whispered

"The Trix are getting more vicious, know that the daughters of the light warriors are finally united, they have less of a chance of destroying you. Together you are more of a threat to them then apart" helia said

"Its more crucial then ever that we learn to transform into fairies then ever, look what happened today" Tecna said

"Yeah, and it was just ghouls, imagine if the trix were here" Layla mummbled

"This just dosen't make sense, everything should be back to normal" i said remmembering my mothers stories. everyone turned to me.

"What are you talking about" Sky asked

"Well if each princess was given her powers then that means that that the barriers were lifted, now that we have stella the kingdoms should have returned to norrmal" i said

"Bloom is right if all the barriers were broken then its only logical to assume that our kingdoms would return to normal" Tecna said

"Bloom not all the barriers were broken, you got your powers at ARP not Sparx" Helia said

"then we need to destroy the barrier of sparx, if my calculations are correct that should activate your ability to transform and restore the memory of your kingdoms but the magic will not return until you defeat the Trix" timmy said

"Then what are we waiting for, we have a barrier to break" i said then yelled "SPARX" summoning my scepter.

"Ready" i asked everybody nodded

_TRANSPORTUS SPARX_

**YAY!**

**I'm done with another chapter. Thanx to everyone who reviewed**

**Ohhhh so now the royals must travel to Sparx**

**What do you think will happen on sparx?**

**Will Musa and Tecna recover?**

**What will they discover on Sparx?**

**Will they be able to destroy the barrier?**

**How will Helia react to Bloom crushing on Sky?**

**Find out in Chapter 9 of "Return of Magic"**

**R&R**

**-xbloomxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! wats up how`s the holiday season ended so that means ill begin to update again **

**So yeah i have nothing else to say so on with the story!**

**CHAPTER 5**

**Bloom POV**

We had landed on Sparx, my home. Last time i had seen it, we were at war, know it was empty, not a single sound could be heard.

All my subject were gone. The witches had either taken or killed them all.

"Bloom dont worry, We'll find them" Sky said using hi thumb to wipe away the tears i didnt know had formed

"Thanks Sky" I whispered ignoring the death glare helia was giving Sky.

"Helia please have riven and timmy take musa and tecna to the medical wing" i said "i also suggest that the rest of you get some rest, follow me to the guest chambers"

Soon i left everyone in the guest chambers and decided visit musa and tecna

"How are they" i asked

"Were not sure, we were trained to take care of exterior problems like cuts and bruises" riven said "We cant find anything wrong with them physicaly, they seem fine but they just wont wake up."

"Bloom do you have any idea what to do" Helia asked

"No, I'm sorry, i-i d-dont K-Know" I cried

"Its ok bloom, I'll ask Flora, Linphean's are known as the best healers around" Helia said

"yeah" i said nodding

I decided to go to my parents chambers. When i entered i saw that it was messed up. As i started to look, i found a picture of my family.

"please mom help me, what do i do, i cant do this on my own, why did you leave" i whispered to myself.

_"Bloom, Bloom," _ i heard a voice behind me

"Who is that" i asked

_"Bloom, Bloom, Follow me ,Your not alone, Come, your so close," _the voice said.

"Who are you. What am i close to."I called

_"The picture reveals all, it will guide you" _ the voice said

"Guide me to what" i called but the voice dissapeared. Again i was alone in my parents room. I looked around the room and after i finally found a picture of my mom with 5 other women. i assumed that they were the light warriors. The picture seemed harmless, it was only the six of them infront of a pink building. After examining i threw it at the wall in frustration when i couldnt figure out the picture

Suddenly i saw a piece of pink paper.I got up and picked it the picture there was pink map. It showed all of the castle of Sparx. Once i opened the map a piece of Paper fell out.

It was a letter. From my mom

_**Dear Bloom**_

_**if your reading this it means that the worse has come. I'm sorry I never told you this. I only did this to protect you. If you haven't already done this, go to Rita, Follow her instructions and find the other return to Sparx and find the book of faries, you must unlock your Winx, the first transformation of a fairy. The book is located in the has all the answers to your questions.**_

_**This is your cannot avoid it, but you can change it.**_

_**Protect your friends, don't let them win and dont bug your brother.**_

_**Be strong daughter and remember "Fire can both create and destroy"**_

_**-Mariam Queen of Sparx ex-gaurdian of the dragon flame and leader of the Light Warriors**_

I was in tears by the end of the letter. I had to find this book and transform. I took the picture, letter, and map and ran out of the room

"HELIA, HELIA, ITS A LETTER, WITH INSTRUCTIONS" I yelled "MOM LEFT INSTRUCTIONS"

this battle was just about to get a little more intresting

**I know its short. Sorry I'll make the next one longer.**

**Night!Night!**

**-xbloomxx**


	10. Finding the Book of Fairies

**Guys sorry i havent updated but a week ago I learned that this girl who was my best friend two years ago until we began to drift apart and is still in my same school, she had some problems in school. Since I was in AP classes and she didn't have any, I almost never saw her, so I never knew what was going on with her. I learned that she was cutting herself, she felt worthless, girls were picking on her because she was very thin and tall. They made fun of her and started making rumors about her.**

**Last Wednesday, a teacher saw her arms and they called her now she's going to get help. Last Friday was her last day at our current school. She's been through a lot and now she's going to get help.**

**I'm telling you guys this because I just want to let you guys know that you should never feel you are worthless or let others feel worthless. My friend didn't tell anyone what was going on because she felt that nobody would care what happened to her. She kept quiet and that's not what you should do. You need to tell someone, if they won't do anything tell someone else. Someone will listen to you soon and help make things better.**

**So, I decided that I want to dedicate this chapter to all kids who are being bullied or have ever been bullied. I'm also dedicating this chapter to people who have died because of bullying.**

**I'm sorry once again for the long wait but things like this happen and I needed to be there for my friend when I found out what happened.**

* * *

**Helia's POV**

my sister came running into the infirmary.

"Yes bloom" I asked worried.

"Letter...mom...book...help...fairy...voice..." that was all I heard as my sister tried to explain to me what was going on.

"What?" I asked confused

"Mom left us instructions on how to transform it's in a book in the treasury" Bloom said this time slower.

"Then let's go find the book" Riven said

"Problem is our parents never showed us the treasury" I said

"Yeah but I have a map" Bloom said "You take care of Musa and Tecna I'll come back soon"

"Bloom, you can't go alone its dangerous" I said

"Your right, I'll ask Sky to come with me" Bloom said

"But.." I started to say but she cut me off

"Bye heels, wish us luck" she said leaving. When she left I punched the wall.

"Let me guess, this is the first she wanted to do something with a guy that wasn't you" Riven said

"Yeah" I said "I guess I'm being over protective, It's just, Bloom never had a real boyfriend, our father always chooses her it someone for her. It never works out though"

Suddenly Brandon walked in and said "Dude, I get it, she's not only your sis, she's your twin, it must be hard to think you'll be replaced. I think she's old enough to make her own decisions. Sky's my best mate, I know he would never hurt her and if it bothers you so much tell Sky and he'll back off, he gets it that she's your sis."

"Thanks Brandon.I also think you should tell Stella how you feel. She told Bloom she thinks your cute" I said

"Bloom told you" he asked

"Just trust me, she wont say no" I said and decided that I should trust Bloom. If she really likes Sky, I shouldn't get jealous. Sky wouldnt hurt Bloom, would he.

**End Helia's POV**

* * *

**Bloom's POV**

I ran through the halls of the Sparxian Palace trying to find Sky until I ran into him. I mean literally ran into him.

"Sky, can you help me with something" I asked breathlessly and he nodded

"Please help me find the book of fairies" I started "It might be the only way to save Musa and Tecna"

"Sure, Do you know where it is or are we just gonna search and hope we find it" Sky asked with a sarcastic smile

"Of course I know were it is" I said

"Ok, lead the way" he said

"Come on" I said and i took his hand and ran to the treasury. Soon we were in the treasury but because there was no power in the lower section of the castle I needed to summon fire in my hand so we could see.

When we got to the treasury, I put my hand on the scanner and the doors opened.

"Lets go" I said. What was inside surprised me. I imagined the royal treasury to be filled with jewels and all kinds of fancy things. What i saw surprised me, the treasury was this really long hall filled with picture frames.

I looked to my left and saw a picture of my grandparents, mother and her brother and sister. I then turned my head to the right and saw my parents with my brother and I in their arms when we were just born but, the thing or person that shocked me the most was the girl who was standing in between them. She looked just like me when i was younger, except her hair was a mixture of brown and blonde.

I walked up to the portrait and read the inscription at the bottom.

_Queen Mariam of Sparx with her husband King Oritel of Sparx and their children Princess Daphne of Sparx, Heir to the throne of Sparx and the twins Princess Bloom of Sparx and Prince Helia of Sparx._

When I finished I noticed that Sky was next to me as well and i turned to face him. I began crying and he put his arms around me, so now I'm standing there crying my eyes out with Sky's arms around me.

"Shhh, Its alright...We'll find her...Once we beat the Trix we'll find her" Sky kept trying to cheer me up but at this point I couldn't stop crying. After about 10 minutes I stopped. I began to hear the voice again.

_"Bloom, Bloom"_ the voice said. I looked at Sky and he nodded telling me that he also heard the voice.

"I need to find the source of the voice" I said still in Sky's arms

_"Bloom come, you are the only one who can free me" _the voice said

"Sky please let me go, I must free that voice" I said

"Bloom, It could be a trick" he said holding me to his chest

"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself" I said getting on my tippie-toes and kissing him on the cheek. I got out of his grasp and said "What do I need to do"

_"Open the secret chamber" _the voice said

"How" I asked but as soon as those words escaped my mouth, my ring began to glow and so did one of the picture frames corners. I place my ring hole and soon the chamber rumbles and the picture disappears leaving an opening. I slowly enter the room and see a box that i have only seen a few times in my life.

"The crowns of Sparx" I gasp. All of a sudden a gush of golden dust passes by.

"Whose there" Sky yells. The golden dust appeared again, but this time were the crowns were, I saw a girl who looked as if she were made of gold. I soon realized who she was

"Daphne" I gasp

"Yes sister, I am Daphne" She says

"Can you help us" I asked hopefully

"Of course sister, who did you think was going to give you the book" she asked

"You have the book" Sky said

"Yes, You must know that when you face the Trix, you must not fall for their Tricks and Bloom you need to be strong, do not let your pride or anything get in your way. To end this all, you must make the finale blow Bloom, Mother couldn't but you must" Daphne said

"When you say finale blow, you don't mean..." Bloom trailed off

"I'm sorry, If it were not for the light warriors oath, you would off been trained knowing that one day you would need to do this" Daphne said

"I understand, it must be done" I said "Could I please get the book of fairies, my friends need it" I said

"Of course, oh and word of advice, lose the will be so much easier for only one of you to have a scepter, I think it should be the princess of Solaris. The book has instructions on what to do if you just want one person to have a scepter" Daphne said handing Sky the book

"Thank you" I said

"Don't mention it, Good luck sister" Daphne said as she began to dissolve "Say hello to our brother for me"

Just before she was gone for good I needed to ask one more question "What kind of Fairy are you" I yelled/asked

"Why, I'm the not a fairy, I'm a water nymph" Daphne said almost gone "I live in a lake in the magical dimension, If you succeed you might be able to visit"

Soon I walked out of the chamber with Sky and the book that had the answers we were looking for.

"Come on Sky, we need to get this book back to the others" I said giving him a peck on the cheek while we walked out the chamber and headed back to the infirmary.


End file.
